New York Times
by leftyguitar
Summary: X with NY Ellie and an old friend of Greg's are in a lot of trouble. Can Greg and Brass help before it's too late?  Greg Brass friendship. Also starring Hodges, because I can.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I have an OC in this story, more on him later.**

**Spoilers: any episode that's all ready aired in the US. **

Greg tasted blood as the other man's punch caught him off guard, a feeble attempt to escape. _I can't believe that I trusted this clown. _He easily pinned the smaller man against the wall. "What the hell is going on?" Greg was tired, bleeding from a spilt lip, and pissed off.

His opponent just tried to squirm loose. Greg had had enough. "You got a friend of mine shot for trying to help you, and you know a lot more then you're telling me. We are going straight back to Detective Taylor and Jim, and you are going to tell what you and Ellie are into before this gets out of hand."

The other man just gave a sad laugh, with a look of defeat in bright blue eyes. "I'm screwed either way, Greggo. These people are dangerous, you know. I talk and I'll be dead before I get out of the police station."

A new voice interrupted him. It belonged to a female, with a heavy Jersey accent. "Let him go, Boy Scout. He doesn't know enough to be useful, anyway."

"Ellie, whatever he's got you into…"

"What makes you think he's the one that dragged me into it? I saw a way for the two of us to make some quick cash." Her demeanor changed. "How was I supposed to know it would go this far?" Ellie sounded close to tears.

Greg released the idiot he'd been holding and wiped the blood from his face. His dark brown eyes softened, feeling sorry for her. "Ellie, your father and I want to help you, but if you don't tell us what's going on there's nothing we can do."

"Why?"

"What?" Greg didn't get it.

"Why do you want to help me? Because you want to help my father?"

Greg crossed the room and looked her in the eye. "Because it's the right thing to do."

Ellie laughed. "You've really got that Boy Scout act down, don't you?"

"Made Eagle Scout." Greg told her. "And you're changing the subject."

She smiled at him sadly. "I guess I can trust you. You won't tell people any more then they need to know?"

Greg nodded to encourage her. "Scout's Honor."

**A/N: Well, what do think? I went and put you in the middle of this to get your attention; Chapter 1 will start at the beginning, though. I 'm considering making this Greg/ Ellie but haven't decided if that would be a little weird, even for me. Please drop a review and give your thoughts on this. Thanks. **

**-Lefty **


	2. Diner and a Better Offer

**Disclaimer: Not mine. (cries.)**

**Spoilers: Yes. All episodes that have aired.**

_A few days earlier._

Greg looked around the hotel room. It was a nice enough room, considering that Ecklie and the lab were the ones paying for. Big screen TV, mini bar, comfy beds and plenty if space. The only thing he wasn't thrilled about was his roommate. Greg was stuck with David Hodges all week.

Grissom had sent them both to a conference in New York, as Hodges was presenting something, and the supervisor thought that Greg could use the experience.

_Or he just wanted to get rid of me for a week. _Whatever the reason, Greg was glad to be back in New York. He really was looking forward to some of the lectures going on, including something about underwater crime scenes by a guy from Miami. While there wasn't a lot of that in Vegas, it could be helpful during the flash floods and drownings that seemed to go with every storm.

He also was hoping to make a few contacts, and reconnect with old friends. That alone would be worth putting up with Hodges for a week.

Greg looked over at the bed closest to the window, wondering how many DNA samples he could find. _It 's like asking what's in a hot dog. You'd be much happier not knowing._

A quick glance at the clock told him that he needed to get for the very formal welcoming dinner, which meant that he would have to wear a suit and tie, and be professional. From what he'd been told, it was more Hodges' scene then his. _At least there's an open bar. _

After showering and changing into more formal attire, Greg looked at the clock again. He should've left at least ten minutes.

His roommate, of course, was all ready set to go, and getting impatient. "Hurry up Sanders, I need to make a good impression and won't have you screwing this up."

Greg sighed and hurried out the door. _It'll be a miracle if I survive the weekend without killing my roommate._

While he and Hodges were waiting for the elevator, two other guys were half walking, half running down the hall. One was a tall man with dark hair and a heavy English accent.. His friend was an Indian looking fellow, who seemed a bit more upset that they were running late. Judging by their clothes, the pair was headed to the same place. The taller one shouted at them, "Please hold the elevator!"

His friend rolled his eyes, "You know, if you were ready on time we wouldn't have this problem."

"You really need to relax more, Bug." The tall man turned to thank Greg and Hodges.  
"I take it you two are headed down to the lovely formal diner to welcome us to this conference."

Greg nodded and the man continued, "I'm Nigel Townsend by the way, and this is my friend Bug."

"Bug? That's an odd name." Hodges remarked.

"Well, it's a lot easier to pronounce then my real name, and I know a lot about them."

"So does our boss." Greg said. "I'm Greg Sanders and this is David Hodges."

"Nice to meet you."

Greg knew that he had heard the name Nigel Townsend before. It just took him a few seconds to place it. "You wouldn't be Nigel of would you?"

"Maybe. Who wants to know?"

"I've been on your site. My screen name is Hojem."

"Well, it's good to meet you in person." The two continued to talk about the blog while Bug and Hodges found some common interest.

The elevator reached the ground floor a few minutes later.

The diner was held in the ballroom of the old hotel that they were staying at. It was decorated for the occasion, and looked like something out of a magazine. Greg felt like he was little kid in one of his parents' friends' houses, and ordered not to touch anything without asking.

He looked over to Nigel. "Feels like the sort of thing that my parents dragged me to when I was a kid." Nige laughed as the four of them went to find a table.

Toward the front of room, somebody that Greg didn't recognize was starting a speech and going on about what it an honor it was to host this event and being able to share ideas, blah blah blah.

Greg barely paid attention. His growing stomach earned him a dirty look from Hodges and an amused smile from Nigel. "This fellow likes to hear himself talk." Greg snickered, fighting hard not cause a scene. Ecklie wouldn't let him do anything like this again if he gave he wrong impression.

Now Bug was starting get annoyed. "Shut up, I'm trying to hear him."

It was all Greg could do not to laugh out loud.

The diner itself wasn't bad once they finished the long-winded speeches. Greg and Nigel were pleased to discover that somebody was serving sushi.

After a while, Greg went to the bar to get some drinks. While he was waiting, he noticed a familiar looking woman standing there. Greg would know those bright green eyes anywhere. He decided to get her attention. "Hello."

The woman turned toward him. "Hi, yourself. You look familiar. Do know you from somewhere?"

"You don't remember me, do you?"

Stella studied the young man standing next to her. He did look familiar, but older somehow. "Greg Sanders?"

He nodded. "It's been long time."

"You look a little different without the braces." The two had briefly met when Greg was a teenager living in New York.

Greg laughed. "I'll bet." He smiled at her, proving just how different he looked.

Stella returned the gesture. "You look good."

"You, too." There was a brief pause, " Did I mention that I love your eyes?"

"You're cute, but you're not really my type."

Greg gave his best hurt-puppy-dog look. "Too bad for both of us,"

Stella just smirked at him. "You're funny." She stopped and thought for a moment. "If you're interested, a bunch us are going to head for a real party soon."

"Sounds great."

"Just lose the tie and bring some friends. We can catch up a bit." Stella gave him the address of a cop bar not too far from the hotel.

**A/n: Thanks for reviewing. I don't think this will be a Greg/Ellie story, or much romance at all. I do have an interesting idea for when we meet my OC in the next chapter. This story may get a bit angsty, just to warn you. Please leave me a review. If you do the next chapter will be up tomorrow night. They help me write faster if I hear from you guys. Thanks. **


	3. A Night Out, part 1

**Disclaimer: CSI is mine. (not really)**

**Spoilers: Yes (all aired seasons)**

Greg thanked Stella, collected the drinks, and headed back for his table. He quickly told them about the invite that he had just received.

While Hodges and Bug wanted to stay at the welcoming 'party' Nigel was more then happy to ditch the tie and join him. Hodges was a little annoyed that Greg was going take off, he really didn't want to be stuck a bored Greg Sanders all night.

After telling Nigel to meet him downstairs in ten minutes, Greg went to his hotel room to change. He studied his reflection in the mirror a for a moment, then decided he definitely looked like a dork in a suit. Greg took of his tie and unbuttoned the collar of his shirt.

After digging around in his suitcase for a few minutes, he found his sneakers and his fedora. He put on the hat and his black, scuffed Chuck Taylor sneakers. He grinned and headed out to find a real party.

An hour later, the two of them were having a great time, and getting to know their colleges from the rest of the country a lot better then if they had stayed.

Nigel was talking to a pretty blonde CSI from LA while Greg caught up on old times with Stella when he saw him.

He had never expected to run into the young man shooting pool ever again. They two them had parted on friendly terms, but had lost touch years ago.

The two of them had been friends growing up in Santa Gabriel together, and had been on the chess team in high school together.

Greg walked over to say hello. "Felix."

The man turned at the sound of his name, becoming paler then usual when he saw Greg standing there. _What the hell…_ Greg was supposed to be 3,000 miles away, in San Francisco. _I had to run into someone that could ID me later. _If he didn't do something this whole trip would've been wasted. Felix knew that he had to act fast.

"Greg?" He sounded surprised. "What brings you back to town?"

"Work." Greg shrugged. "Wasn't expecting to see you here."

"It's been a long time." Felix said. "Let me buy you a drink and we can catch ¨p."

The two of them starting talking, Greg telling Felix of his career change. Felix, an aspiring novelist, told Greg he'd finally found an agent and was out celebrating.

The two of them spent the night shooting pool with Stella and a Det. Don Flack, which was one last things that Greg remembered clearly.

**A/N: short, I know. By the way, when Greg was talking to Nigel earlier, he mentioned a blog, but I forgot that you can't put web sites on fan fiction. Net from some reason. For those who don't watch Crossing Jordon, Nigel has a blog, and that is where I had Greg know him from. Thanks for reading, please leave me a review. **


	4. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: Not mine. But you knew that. ;) **

**Spoilers: Anything that has all ready aired in the US, just to be on the safe side. **

Greg Sanders was snoring in his hotel room when he was awakened by a loud clunk. His head has pounding as he wondered why somebody's shoes had decided to attack his head.

He opened his eyes and regretted it almost immediately. Greg felt like he had one his best to drink the bar's entire stock, which seemed odd because he didn't remember drinking that much. He shut his eyes against the light that seemed to be assaulting his eyes.

Another shoe launched itself at his head before Greg realized that the haunted sneakers wouldn't let him sleep it off.

"Damn it, Sanders! I don't care what you did last night but Grissom is going to hear about it." The angry voice belonged to someone familiar. He forced himself to focus and remembered that he was not in his apartment and his sneakers couldn't throw themselves at him.

"Hodges, shut up." Greg pulled the blanket over his head and wished could remember what he did last night.

Instead of shutting up, the lab rat found something else to throw at him and yelled louder. He wasn't going to let Sanders embarrass him like this. Greg had been lucky that Hodges had been to shocked to even think about letting Grissom know that Sanders had made a wonderful first impression by stumbling in drunk at three in the morning. And he hadn't stumbled in alone. David didn't know the guy that Greg brought with him, and even he wasn't going to stick around and find out.

The next thing that hit Greg in the head was a lot heavier then a shoe. Greg sat up and forced himself to look at the clock. It told him that it was later then he thought. The room seemed far too bright to be allowed and David Hodges was still screaming in his ear. Maybe that was an exaggeration, but he was speaking far louder then necessary.

"All right, I'm up. Now stop yelling at me." Greg sat up to find that was wearing an old T-shirt that read 'Cleverly disguised as a responsible adult.' and Bart Simpson boxer shorts. Greg was thankful that he was at least wearing something. He remembered that he hadn't left the bar alone. "Hey, Hodges?"

"What?" was the irritated reply.

"This may seem like an odd question, but do you have any idea what I did last?"

Hodges smirked. "Your first convention and you got too drunk to remember it, and we haven't even started yet. Grissom's gonna love this."

Greg shook his head. "That's the funny thing. I don't remember having that much to drink."

"All I know is that you stumbled in at three am, arm in arm with some skinny blond guy. I don't know what happened after that. I left, having no desire to see what you were doing with him."

_I suppose I should feel lucky that he didn't take my wallet. _Greg thought, remembering why he and Felix didn't hang out any more. "Listen, …" he tried to think of what to say to Hodges.

"I don't want to know what you were doing with a guy in your hotel room." Hodges told him. While he liked to annoy Sanders, Hodges had enough respect for him not to intrude into his personal life, and tell the whole lab about it.

Greg sighed again. "Wish I could remember what happened last." Greg noticed a familiar smell coming from across the room.

He got up and helped himself to a steaming cup of black coffee. It wasn't as good his Blue Hawaiian back home, but right now he would've drunk mud if it were heavily caffeinated.

He took a sip. The boiling liquid scorched his tongue, but he was too hung over to really care. Greg turned to thank Hodges a when a loud knock on the door seemed to coincide with the pounding in his head.

"NYPD! Open up!" Someone the other side of the door wanted in, and wasn't taking no for an answer.

Greg found his shades and put them on. Then he opened the door.

A tall man with hazel eyes was glaring at him from the other side. He was looking at Mac Taylor, the CSI supervisor for New York City, the speaker from last night dinner. There was something about that made Greg feel that the man took himself far too seriously. He grinned at Taylor and said. "Good morning Sunshine. How are today? Can I get you a cup of coffee or something?" Hodges was trying hard not too laugh.

Mac Taylor was not as amused.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Just started a new job, so I'm a little busy right now. Please leave a review, I love reading them. (At least as much as I hope like reading this, not that I can tell as nobody is telling me what they think.) Thanks for reading, this chapter was a lot of fun to write. Hodges is sort of being an ass, but not really. Jim shows up in the next one, and we learn a lot more about Felix. Hope you don't mind the implied slashiness, (is that a real word?) I may up the rating. **


	5. I don't Remember

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Spoilers: Season seven.**

Det. Mac Taylor glared at the young CSI standing in front in of him, There was also a nervous lab rat explaining to Don Flack what time he had seen Greg Sanders go into his hotel room.

Don had told Mac that he had seen Greg at the bar last night with a guy that was suspected of running drugs and a related homicide, among other things. "What happened after you left the bar last night?"

Dark, bloodshot brown eyes locked into his own. Taylor was vaguely reminded of a dog that had been kicked one too many times. "I'm really not sure, but when I figure it out, you'll be the first to know."

Mac shook his head. This wasn't helping. "Maybe you'd figure it out better at the station."

"Do you think that would help?" Greg said. "Because I'd really like to know what I did last night. Felix was an old friend of mine. I wasn't expecting to run into him."

Mac nodded. "So what can you remember about meeting him?"

Greg sighed. "I saw him shooting pool from across the bar and he bought me a drink so that we could catch up a bit. It's funny, but I only remember having one or drinks last night. I stopped cause I can't shoot pool for anything when I'm drunk."

Taylor studied the young CSI. He seemed to be telling the truth, but Sanders didn't look like he'd only had a couple drinks. Besides, Greg had taken him to the hotel for some reason. He wondered if there might be something more to the drink that Felix had bought him. Aloud, he said, "Are you sure he didn't slip you something?"

Greg thought about it. "He might've."

"Mind giving me a blood sample to find out?" Mac asked. He knew that would give him a better answer then Sanders was willing to. Mac looked over at him again. He got the feeling that the worst Sanders was guilty of was having too much to drink after running into an old friend.

"No problem." If he had been drugged, then Greg wanted to know about it.

"I just have a few more questions."

Greg interrupted him. "I told you that I don't remember much."

Mac just rolled his eyes and continued, "Was your friend Felix with anyone that you remember?"

Greg thought about it. "He was shooting pool when I saw him, but I don't remember who with."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Mac turned around and slowly opened the door. He found himself looking at Jim Brass. "Hey, Mac. You starting this party without me?"

Then Jim seemed to notice whose hotel room he was in. "Sanders?" He sounded confused. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Nothing. I accidentally tore the tag off a mattress and Hodges ratted me out,"

"Shut up, Greg." He turned back to Mac. "You can't possibly think that Greg anything to with the drug running operation."

"He was seen with one of the suspects last night."

Jim rolled his eyes. "That's a friend of mine, Mac, The idea of him having anything to do with drugs is ridicules. He's a boy scout from California, not some dangerous gang banger."

"Eagle Scout." Greg corrected.

"Shut up and find some pants." Jim told him.

"Pants are overrated." Greg said.

**A/N: Short, but I'm short on time. Pretty please leave a review. I'm not above begging, and the updates will be faster that way. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Duh.**

**Spoilers: CSI & CSI New York, All aired episodes.**

Greg ducked into the bathroom to get dressed. Brass hadn't even dignified his 'pants' comment with a response. He somehow had a hangover from just two or three beers, and he needed to get ready for the underwater crime scene lecture. A great start to any day, he thought to himself.

Mac looked over at Jim, not sure what to make of the young CSI he had just spoken with. "So you're sure that Sanders had nothing to with the situation?"

Brass shrugged. "There's no way he would be involved in this. More then likely, he screwed up Felix's plans for the evening, as he could ID him for us. Greg's harmless." Then, he seemed to remember something. "Well, mostly harmless,"

"Just remember, officially you were never here." Mac told him.

Jim shook his head. "Unofficially, I'm worried as hell that my daughter is missing and may involved in a dangerous game. We need to find her before this gets out of hand."

"Which is why you were the first call that I made as soon I realized what was going on.

Hodges decided that they weren't going to be dragged off to the station because Greg did something stupid. Now he wanted to know what the hell they were doing here anyway.

Greg reappeared, wearing an old pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Not exactly professional, but at least he wasn't in his underwear anymore. He was wondering the same thing Hodges was. "What exactly is going on?" He had overheard their conversation.

Jim glared at him. "None of your business." Greg used that hurt puppy dog on him, but it wasn't getting him anywhere.

"I don't want to get you involved." Jim knew that Greg had enough to worry about all ready.

Greg rolled his eyes. "Your daughter disappeared, apparently with an old friend of mine, and is suspected of something. You need help."

Mac interrupted them. "I have people working on this." He didn't need another CSI that was way out of his jurisdiction working on this. Besides, Jim didn't want too many people knowing about the situation anyway.

Sanders ignored him. "Brass, I think I'm all ready involved. You and Det. Taylor seem to think that she's with an old friend of mine."

Jim looked at the young CSI. The kid wanted to help, and he trusted Greg a lot more then Messer, the CSI Mac had working the case. He hadn't worked with him before, but Jim had busted his older brother half a dozen times back in Jersey.

He told Greg, "Thanks, Sanders, but I think we've got it under control for the moment. I'll call you if we need anything."

Mac got his blood sample and told Greg that he'd let him know the results as soon as he got them.

Greg nodded, but had a funny feeling that he could get an answer faster then Mac would give it to him. As soon as they left, Greg called Adam Ross.

**A/N: short, but I have no time to write (I'm working second shift, so my time is a little off.) I promise to have more up soon and would appreciate some reviews. Thanks. **


	7. A quick phone call

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Spoilers: All aired episodes**

"Ross." The voice on the other end of the phone sounded annoyed.

Greg was relieved that number he had still worked. "Adam? It's Greg Sanders from Vegas."

"Haven't heard from you in a long time. I take that you're in town for the conference this week?" Ross said.

"Yeah." Greg responded. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Your boss is going to give you a blood sample to analyze soon. Could you let me know when you get the results?"

Adam was confused. "Are you kidding? Mac would kill me. You know I'm not allowed to do that."

"What if the blood sample in question was mine?"

Ross considered it for a moment. "Maybe. Are you going tell me what this is all about?"

Greg shrugged, forgetting that Adam couldn't see him. "I'm not sure yet, but I think somebody drugged me last night to cover for something."

"I'll let you know when I have something."

"Thanks, you really are doing me a huge favor." Greg smiled. "Want to meet for sushi or something later?"

"Sure." Adam was glad to hear from his friend. "Hey, did I see you on the news last October? Something about being attacked on the job?"

Greg shivered at the memories. "It's kind of long story. Listen; call me when you get those results. I have a lecture to get to. And thanks again."

Adam heard Greg hang up just as Detective Taylor walked into his lab. He did the same as Taylor put the sample the table in front of him.

"Adam, I need you to process this ASAP. I want a full tox panel." Mac told him.

Adam pocketed his cell phone and nodded. "Okay. I'll make it rush,"

""Good." Mac paused, "Who was that on the phone?" Ross looked like he had been caught doing something wrong.

'Uhm, nobody important."

Mac watched him suspiciously for a moment, and then walked away. Adam let out a breath he hadn't realized that he had been holding_. You'd better be buying lunch, Sanders._

Greg hung up the phone and grabbed sneakers and his sunglasses; headed down to the hall that Delko's lecture would be held in.

He wasn't sure what had happened last night, but was determined to find out. Greg also knew he had to find Felix again get the full story.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! Sorry this chapter is short, but I need to leave for work in five. I'll have longer chapters over the weekend, I hope, and the next one will help pick up the lace in this story a bit. Thank you. **

**-Lefty**


	8. Lunch Date, Part one

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Spoilers: All aired episode**

Mac headed toward his office, still wondering why Adam seemed like a suspect had just been caught lying. He had a pretty good feeling that whoever was on the other end of the phone was somebody important.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of CSI Messer. "Hey, Mac."

"Did you find anything at the apartment?" Taylor asked him. Danny had been looking through the apartment that Ellie and Felix where sharing.

Danny shrugged. "Too much. It's going take awhile to see what's relevant. I'm going take a look at Felix's laptop now. Did you and Flack get anything from the potential witness?"

Mac shook his head. "Probably a dead end. The guy turned out to be a CSI from Vegas, in town the confrance. He said the two of them were friends but weren't expecting to see each other. His name was Greg Sanders. Didn't seem to remember much, either he was drugged or over indulged last night."

Danny nodded. "Flack said they seemed surprised to see each other."

"Just the same, I think I'll pull his file. Jim seems to trust him, but you never know."

Jim Brass was looking around the hotel, trying to figure out where Sanders had disappeared to. He had a few questions for †he young CSI, as well. He was a little curious about why Greg was hanging around with a known criminal in the first place. Besides, he might have a better idea of what Felix was doing, anyway.

Brass glanced around the hotel lobby. It packed with people looking for something to do between lectures. Jim couldn't remember the last time that he had seen so many eggheads gathered in one place.

The lobby itself was small and ornately decorated, making it seem more packed then it really was. Jim grabbed his cell phone, deciding that there was no way he could find Greg in this crowd, assuming the CSI was even in here.

"You have reached Greg Sanders' phone. Unfortunately he is not available at this time. Please leave a message after the tone." The phone informed him.

"Hey, Greg it's Jim. I need to talk you. Call me back…

"Hi, Jim." The voice told him. "Change your mind?"

"Funny. I want to talk to you alone."

Greg laughed. "Of course."

"Where are you?"

"Look up over at the balcony."

Jim did, and found Greg smirking at him, with his shades back in place. He was standing next to a tall dark haired man that Jim didn't recognize.

Greg said good-bye to Nigel and headed down to see what Jim wanted.

"So, what brings you down here?"

The detective looked over at him. "You remember Ellie."

Greg nodded, encouraging him to continue. "Her DNA was found at a crime scene, a drug bust."

"And now nobody knows where she is."

"She was last seen with your friend, Felix Mitchell. No one here knows at lot about him beyond his criminal record."

"And any info I have would be helpful. I told that I haven't seen the guy in years. Last I heard he was working on a book. I have no idea what he was doing to support himself until it finds a publisher. But it wouldn't surprise me to find that he was involved in drugs."

Brass looked over at him. "Why is that?"

"We grew up together, and were on the chess team. He was always into something he shouldn't be. Even tried to get me to try whatever he was on at the moment." Greg sounded a little sad. "It got a lot worse after his parents split, though. Listen; he's really not a bad guy, or at least he wasn't. And Felix is actually a really talented writer. I've seen some of his stuff."

"And yet he we have evidence that he was running drugs for one of the most powerful gangs in New York." Brass frowned. "And he seems to have brought my daughter into it. I've got a feeling that you didn't know him as well as you thought."

Greg interrupted him, sounding defensive. "I haven't heard from him ten years! The most I remember is him having a bit of a self destructive streak."

"Which is not uncommon among starving artists. But that isn't the point."

"I don't know what was going on last night, but I didn't see anything."

Brass considered it for a moment. "My guess is a diversion. He shows up at a cop bar while Ellie and the people that he's working for time to take care of business."

Greg looked like he something to add, but then his phone went off. After speaking to whoever it was, Greg looked over at Jim. "I hope you like sushi."

"Excuse me?"

"Adam has the results from my blood. I want know what happened that night as much as you do. We're meeting for lunch. You're more then welcome to join us."

"As long as you're buying."

Greg rolled his eyes and gestured for Jim to follow him.

A short walk later, they were at a small sushi restaurant, with Adam waiting them. He had the repot in hand.

"We have to keep this short. Mac thinks I'm in the bathroom." He suddenly noticed that Greg hadn't come alone.

Greg introduced the two of them, and they found a table.

Ross informed Greg that he had in fact, been dosed with roofies.

Greg looked at Jim. "I told I didn't drink that much last night."

Despite his current situation, Brass laughed. "I'm not the one who didn't believe you."

"Yeah, Taylor seems a bit suspicious of me for some reason."

Mac Taylor and Danny Messer approached the table, unnoticed.

Greg continued to run his mouth when Mac finally said something. "Really? I guess that I should try to be nicer to potential suspects."

Sanders was at a loss for words when he realized who was behind him.

Adam wished the floor would open up and swallow him. Unfortunately, the floor didn't comply.

"Ross, this doesn't look like the bathroom."

Adam shrugged. "I didn't say which bathroom that I was using."

"He's got a point, Mac." Danny chimed in.

**A/N: sorry that this is late, time kinda got away from me. But Thank you for the reviews, I love to read them. AT least I got a decent length chapter up. (LOL) The Red Sox game yesterday also put me in a great mood for the moment. Please them me what you think, and thanks again. **


End file.
